Judas
by iloveme5895
Summary: second part to haunted!


Judas

Based off a song by Kelly Clarkson

Part two to my story haunted. I decided to write more of it, I was listing to the song and was all this could be a great song 4 the next story so I got to it lol well I hope you all like

So here I was, after everything that has happened I didn't know that it would lead me here. I'm under a constant watch and I haven't seen a mission in a long ass time. A part of me wants Sasuke back, but now that I have been living without him, it better. I know what he did was wrong and I don't want someone like that in my life

_The only one who took you in  
the only one who held your hand  
defended you against the others  
had your back on everything  
never let you down  
you turned around betrayed your only brother_

So I now looked at everything around me. I was sitting down in the forest after training. Very slowly, I'm turning back into the old me. Although I will never be the way I once was, I'm going to get as close as I can. I want to show everyone that I can come back and I know ill be able to make something of my life. I still have my dream; I will never give that up. No one is more important.

I will admit that at times I feel like giving up, like I did last time. Only, this time I've grown and changed.

__

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
after we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?

I stood up and started back to the village. People still gave me those looks, but I don't care. I try to not let it get to me. I just say they are jealous of me, though I know the truth. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what is in me. Now that I have merged more with the demon; I have fox ears and a little tail. All the girls thought I looked so cute, and all I could do was let them put me fluffiness.

__

I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me

I walked into my apartment; I can't believe that at one time I did what I did in my place. Every time I walk in here I remember it and I get a cold feeling up my back.

After I got back from the possible I had a feeling that someone was always watching me. Then I swear when I woke up in the morning that someone had slept wit me. I dismiss it as nothing as always, but I still wonder.__

I will never be like you  
I'll never do the things you do  
Selfish and lonely, what's your problem  
Letting go of you and this  
Is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions

I walked into my shower and discarded my cloths on the floor like always. My wrist has permit marks on them from what I did. I turned on the shower and got in. Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if I just died that night. Would I be better off, or would I miss out on something important. Then that thought that always haunts me, 'what if he comes back?'

I try to never think of that. But at times it hard, cause I loved him, and I still do. I… I am just so confused. My heart says one thing, while my mind says something totally different. __

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?

So here I am, with out a life. Because that is how I am, all I can do is waiting and live in the past. That past is where Sasuke was here, where everything was the way it was meant to be. __

I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me  
Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me 

I stepped out of the shower and walked into my room. Sasuke used to share that room with me, we used to share everything. But I guess that wasn't enough. I wasn't enough to make him want to stay.__

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?  
Down, you let me down

I put my cloths on and lay on my bed. Maybe one day everything will come together. Until then I am stuck in this state. This state of well… depression, what else can I call it.

Hope you all love it!!!! I wrote it because you all loved it so much.

ashley


End file.
